emotionless love
by bretnorris0
Summary: Sapphire Claret is a failed experiment . a mistake and now she's feels nothing. no joy . no sadness. no anger. but will a certain silvered eyes girl change her life or will sapphire be a empty husk forever (will be changed rated m later. or im gonna just make a whole different story for the lemons idk yet ) LESBIANS! send character drawings someday :)
1. Chapter 1

a failed experiment . she knew that what she is. but she doesn't care. she knows that she won't make friends that she won't find love. or make a good teammate why ?

she's mute. and she can eat a lot . the worst part

she has no emotion .

this is the story of Sapphire claret . .

she was making her way down to room 721 . for gimm studies with port 3rd period . she way a one girl team do to how well she performs by herself.

she has long blue hair with red tips and is in a ponytail. her hair ( when its in a ponytail) is out to her mid back and when its not in one it's a little past her mid back . she has one blue eye and one red eye which is interesting because her parents before they died had blue and green eyes . she also is a fansus so he had wolf's tail .

( she's in the beacon uniform)

the lesson was slow. everyone in the room was bored. everyone but sapphire. she doesn't feel that.

she doesn't feel joy.

she doesn't feel anger,sadness..nothing

so most people in school don't know how to feel about Sapphire . no one hates her because well. she doesn't talk to anyone one and no one wants to hang out with her because well she's not fun. as sapphire went to her desk to sit down and got her books .

"HEY SAPPHIRE" said a girl with short red and black hair with silver.

well that was a lie there one girl who wanted to sapphire friend .

Ruby Rose. it made sense to sapphire. she doesn't talk . ruby is scared to talk to people it made sense . but shappire did what she always did with ruby .

got her notepad and wrote down

hey Ruby

Ruby smiled and sat down in front of her. she turned around with a couple minutes before class started she talked to the girl

"hey wanna go and eat lunch with us today?" sapphire didn't eat with anyone. she would eat on top the roof in a corner and do homework . or she would not eat and just train her substance and her aura . she had a couple times eaten with ruby and she could tell that they didn't really know or care if she was there. it was a fact.

when the table laughed she didn't

when the table was smiling she doesn't

when they would cry she didn't

she could tell it was useless to even try .

sorry ruby I have homework to do

Sapphire could tell Ruby was up set . she eyes where ...sadden and all ruby would say was

"oh "

but Sapphire didn't know that Ruby is the Rose as she is the thorn .


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW LOOKING FOR A BETA READER AND SOME TO WORK O NTHE STORY WHILE IM GONE IN BOOT CHAMP. ( IM GOING THE NAVY STILL GOING THOUGHT THE MEPS PROCESS) ALSO CHECK OUT MY POLL :)**

Reading it wasn't fun she only did it because the more information she had could save her someday and so it could help her past the time . she didn't get bored so she read or took cody of the notes because she lost it or people ask her for a copy. As sapphire was about to finished the book THE GRIMM AND THERE SUBSPECIES she could hear someone walking up to the roof. A lot of times it would just be her up there. Some time there would be a couple to up there makeout but today it was like her soul empty .

She had piles of papers and pencils lying around the ground making note about what she read and the notes she took form today making copies . her tail was lying a piles of papers to make sure the wind doesn't blow them away. The footsteps got louder and louder still the door open to revile .

…

Ruby .

Thos it was part of the norm for her to come up here to check on the girl .

To Sapphire i didn't make sense

Why try to be friends with a girl who doesn't care ?

Ruby came up with a bowl. i t looked like it was of cookies and there was too,so it was obvious she was planning on sharing with Sapphire . as ruby saw the fox girl in the connor she smiled she moved over to sapphire and gave her a bowl blushing a bit.  
"Sooooo saphpprire what are you doing" ruby said blushing. The girl took out her notepad and wrote down

Notes and reading

Ruby giggled at this and smiled

"Man you can put weiss to shame at least she eating and talking to us well by talking i mean know communicating" Ruby was laughing and stopped as soon she saw sapphires face. It wasn't smiling or showing any kind of emotion .

Ruby was trying to think of something to say. Then it hit you ' thank you yang'  
"HEy are you cinderella cause i see that dress disappearing before midnight " ruby said. Agine nothing.

She grabbed her notepad

 _Why do you wanna be friends with me_

Ruby looked at the fox girl and smiled

"It's easy you're lonely and i know that feeling . to be alone. To have no one on your side to have no one to help you. So i wanna help. I mean i'm not doing it out of pity just like i know it really sucks" ruby said blushing and keeping eye contact with the girl as well as smiling .

Ruby . the fox girl said on her notepad.

 _You're not the first person to try._

She said with a blank expression . ruby puff out her chest with pride and smiled

"AND I'M THE FIRST ONE TO SUCCEED" She said.

 _Wanna know why nobody wants to be friends and why they all gave up?_

Ruby smile went to frown . "of course "

 **I have no emotions .**

Ruby was confused. She had no clue what she meant by this information.

"Um what do you mean you have no emotions " raising an eyebrow. Ruby was the girl wrote down on her notepad for a bit. With each second she could feel more anxious to know what she wrote down

 _I feel no joy. No sorrow . no anger . no boredom . i was experimented on by the followers of dust._

 _They had one goal. To make a slave that worked by logic not having a bit of feeling but as we know they disappeared . and i got no feelings none. So logic would dictate that it's not worth it to help when it's impossible to help me ._

Ruby finished this smiled she grabbed her hand. Silvers eyes meant blue and red.

" well i don't work by logic. I'm going to help you feel again. t o make you smile and laugh and cry. " ruby took a piece of paper and wrote down on it. She tooks sapphire notebook and she had a section that said {important} on the write down something and put it on the section of her orange binder. She gave it to sapphire and open up the section and saw what ruby put down .

Ruby rose is my friend 💗 :)

"And this is a promise i gonna keep " ruby said with a smiling . sapphire looked at the and knew she wouldn't give up.

So logic would dictate to let her try


End file.
